Dragon et exorciste
by Voracity666
Summary: L'équipe de D. Gray-Man part en mission, mais après qu'ils tombent dans un trou noir, ils atterrissent dans la tente de Nasuada. De là, les choses vont devenir folles ! SPOILERS !  traduction de Crazy10118
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Ceci est la traduction de **_Dragon's and Exorcist_**, de **Crazy10118**.**

**Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à Crazy10118, Le monde de Eragon (ou l'héritage) à Christopher Paolini et D. Gray-Man à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Allen était assis dans la barque, attendant les trois autres, tandis que Tim était assis sur sa tête.

"Appelle-moi encore par mon prénom et je te coupe en deux !"

"Pourquoi ça, Yû-chan ?"

"Shiene !"

"Lavi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter."

"Baka usagi."

"Grand frère, lâche-moi."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA ! LENALEE !"

"Komui, laisse Lenalee partir, intervînt Lavi."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que nous allons y aller ou nous allons rater le train."

"D'accord, renifla-t'il, reviens aussi tôt que possible Lenalee !"

"Au revoir grand frère, salua Lenalee en secouant la main."

"Au revoir."

"Ne sois pas mesquin Kanda, mon frère est..."

"Un crétin complet ?"

"Non Kanda, il est juste lui."

"Allen et Lavi, pouvez-vous conduire la barque ?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Après ça, les quatre exorcistes se mirent en route pour leur mission en Amérique, sans savoir que leur route allait différer...

Eragon était assis sur un tonneau regardant ses pieds quand Arya se planta devant lui.

"Eragon, tu as m'as l'air abattue."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Murtagh a tué Oromis... "

"Il est un serviteur de Galbatorix."

"C'est toujours mon demi-frère."

"_Petit homme..._"

"_Oui, Saphira ?_"

"_Nasuada souhaiterait nous parler au déjeuner._"

"_D'accord, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle veut ?_"

"_Non._"

"_Alors, allons déjeuner._"

"Arya, nous allons manger."

"Bien, je vous suis."

"Nous irons voir Nasuada après le repas."

L'Elfe, le Dragonnier et sa monture allèrent au réfectoire, à peine effleurés par l'idée que tout allait être sens dessus-dessous.

Les quatre exorcistes étaient maintenant dans le train en direction de la mer.

"Yû-chan, es-tu déjà allé en Amérique ?"

"Tché."

"Je pense qu'il veut dire : "ferme-là, baka usagi", Lavi."

"Ferme-là, Moyashi."

"C'est Allen, Bakanda..."

"Les garçons, arrêtez ça."

"Ah, Lenalee, tu es réveillée."

"Oui, je-"

Le train disparut dans le noir et un trou s'ouvrit dans le plancher.

"**QU'EST-CE QUE-, **commença à s'exprimer Kanda."

"**KANDA !**" (réaction de Lenalee et d'Allen.)

"**Yû-chaAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !**"

"LAVI ! LENALEE, nous- **WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !**"

"ALLEN !"

Lenalee sauta à la suite des garçons, Tim la suivant. Au fond du trou était visible... comme une grande chambre noire vide... en-dessous, il y avait de la lumière. Ils étaient encore en train de tomber dans la direction de la lumière.

"Ah, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, que c'est bon de vous revoir tous les trois !"

"Merci, nous aussi, Nasuada."

"Comment vous- "

Un trou dans le plancher !

"WAAHH !"

**CRASH !**

"Lavi, Kanda, Allen, vous allez bien ?"

(Du bas vers le haut)

Kanda : 'peux plus respirer.

Lavi : wawawawa, je vois des étoiles !

Allen : ma tête... [grognements d'estomac] J'ai faim !

Lenalee : Désolée de vous avoir fait mal.

Les trois qui étaient dans la tente rouge plus Saphira, étaient en train de fixer les cinq autres.

Les quatre exorcistes sortirent du tas et se mirent debout.

Allen : Où sommes-nous ?

Lavi : Aucune idée.

Kanda : Qui t'as parlé, toi ?

Lavi : Sois gentil, Yû-chan ! ^-^

Arya [brandit son épée] : Qui êtes-vous ?

Lenalee [indiquant les autres l'accompagnant] : Tous les quatre, nous sommes des exorcistes.

Eragon & Saphira : Q_u_o_i _?

Nasuada : Arya, s'il te plait, baisse ton arme.

Allen : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où nous sommes ?

Saphira : _En Alagaësia._

Les quatre exorcistes : QUOI ?

* * *

**Voracity666**


	2. Farces

Pov Lavi

Je m'ennuie troooooooooooop. Mais c'est une bonne chose que panda ne soit pas dans le coin, il m'aurait écorché vif pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'étais en train de faire le tour du campement, tout en le mémorisant, au cas où je dois courir, histoire que je puisse le faire sans problème. Cet endroit était trop serré, de sorte que j'en suis partis, semer la dévastation en ces lieux. Alors que je déambulais dans les rangées de tentes, j'aperçus le jeune homme appelé Eragon. Avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage, j'allai jusqu'à lui. J'espérais juste que panda ne surgirait pas de nulle part.

Pov normal

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

La plupart des habitants du camp accoururent voir ce qui faisait crier Eragon comme ça. Quand ils arrivèrent, force leur fut de constater que Eragon était couvert de peinture avec des morceaux de ballons un peu partout. Lavi riait tellement qu'il en était sur le cul, également tâché de peinture.

"Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait."

"D'accord, elle pointa Eragon du doigt, alors comment a-t'il été couvert de peinture ?"

Lavi haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Laisse-moi voir ta veste, Lavi."

"Et merde !" "Lenalee, pourquoi veux-tu voir ma veste ?"

"Lavi, remets-la moi !"

"Et si je refuse ?"

"Je vais dire à Bookman ce que tu as fait."

"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?"

"Lavi ! Ta veste !"

"Bien." Lavi donna sa veste couverte de peinture à Lenalee.

Comme Lenalee était à la recherche de ballons de peinture, Kanda et Arya apparurent.

"Eragon, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Arya, honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

"LAVI !"

"JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !"

"Alors pourquoi j'ai trouvé des ballons emplis de peinture à l'eau dans ta veste ?"

"Je ne sais pas !"

Lenalee haussa un sourcil.

"Donc, c'est un pur hasard le fait que je l'ai trouvé dans ta veste ?"

"Yeap !"

"Tu es stupide Lavi !"

Pov Kanda

Lavi et Lenalee n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la fermer. Finalement, je décidai d'intervenir.

"Vous allez fermer votre gueule ?"

"Surveille ton langage, garçon."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Je me tournai pour apercevoir une femme avec des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs.

"L'air n'a pas à être encrassé par ton langage, humain."

"Ferme-là."

"Non, tu a besoin de te taire." Sitôt ces mots prononcés, Arya brandit son épée et la pointa sur moi.

Je haussai les sourcils.

"Très bien. Juste, ne pleure pas quand tu auras perdu."

"Je ne peux que dire la même chose pour toi, humain."

[5 minutes plus tard]

En quelque sorte, j'ai été pris au piège dans un duel avec une femme. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment ça a commencé.

Elle était de l'autre côté de son épée tirée.

J'étais debout, l'affrontant avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire "commencez", quand c'est arrivé, elle est venue à moi très vite.

Je n'ai pas pu bien suivre ses mouvements et alors elle avait mis son épée sur ma gorge.

"Tu as perdu, annonça-t'elle."

* * *

**Voracity666 (la suite n'est pas encore disponible)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! (enfin... Y'a encore des gens qui passent ?)**

**Ce message pour m'excuser bien platement (ça peut aider pour passer sous la porte 0:))**

**Internet nous tire une tronche comme pas possible, et mes heures compatibles avec celles du CDI sont plutôt rares.**

**Mais ! rassurez-vous ! Avec les vacances de Noël, il y a des chances que je puisse poster !**

_**Kabura : **_**Il se peut que je poste enfin le premier chapitre, car j'avance pas mal sur cette fic.**

_**Un monde s'écroule : le mien : **_**Là, c'est mort, faut déjà qu'on me rende mon cahier ^^'**

_**Droit dans les yeux :**_**Bon, là, je sais que c'est bientôt Noël, mais non, c'est une longue pause (y'a vraiment des lecteurs ?)**

_**Mon double est ma moitié : **_**La suite est à prévoir, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance ! Maintenant, faut que j'arrive à recopier, quoi Uu**

_**Lavi est un cauchemar : **_**Je m'y suis remise ! C'est donc pour bientôt !**

_**Ne me demande pas pourquoi : **_**J'ai du mal à faire redémarrer le moteur, désolée :/**

_**Les rêves dépassant la réalité : **_**Je viens à peine de m'y remettre, alors je ne promets rien de très probant...**

_**Tita no Sabaku :**_** L'histoire de la petite ninja sera peut-être bientôt publiée !**

_**Poudre d'os : **_**Pour cette fic, aucune idée, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre, mes excuses...**

_**La lyre et le caducé : **_**Là, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai fini depuis un moment YY Faut taper la bêta (je déconne Sel' !)**

_**Salade de fruits :**_** Pareil, allez taper Tramouet qu'arrive pas à achever deux lignes...**

_**Avec toi pour toujours :**_** Du mal, presque rien écrit, mais j'ai bon espoir.**

_**Sang, sueur et sexe :**_** Rythme ralentit, mais ça ne veut rien dire !**

_**Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus : **_**Je me mettrais sérieusement à cette fic, une fois finis certaines.**

_**Dragon et exorciste : **_**L'auteure va peut-être rééecrire la fic et s'y remettre au passage. à nous d'attendre !**

**Et un extrait de mes excuses envers une auteure que je corrige, histoire de vous donner une idée de mes tuiles : _"_**

_**D'abord, l'adaptateur de mon ordi a grillé alors que je n'étais pas là, ne me laissant que 7 minutes de batterie. Ensuite, il fallut attendre l'environ d'une semaine pour recevoir le nouveau chargeur (ils ont du l'envoyer à dos de tortue, je pense Uu). Et, alors que je pouvais enfin me pencher dessus, BAM ! Plus Internet.**_

_**J'ai reçu la batterie lundi. J'ai commencé la correction mardi. Il n'y avait plus le net à partir de mardi matin au lycée, j'ai fini la correction mercredi, et je viens enfin de récupérer asses d'Internet pour t'envoyer ton chapitre ^^"**_

**Voracity666 (ou Goinfrex-sama 8))**


End file.
